


Movements

by YesGoodNick



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harvard University, I just have 3 other books to finish first oops, I literally spent ten minutes looking up when the rainy season in VA is oops, I never want my boys to be sad, I swear ill read it soon, M/M, Moving Away, Moving In Together, No Dialogue, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, PS I haven't had time to read CDtH yet so this might not be canon compliant, enjoy, i wrote this in a frenzy, im just projecting, no beta we die more than glendower, pynch - Freeform, the angst is very light, this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: Living away from Ronan, then with Ronan, and then away again.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Movements

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing fics where Adam is at college and Ronan misses him and like. Yeah, true, but also college can feel really fuckin lonely esp if you're away from home so here's one where Adam misses Ronan. I Did Not Edit This And I Am So So Sorry For That.

When they first started dating, Ronan asked Adam to move into The Barns, but Adam, being Adam, had refused this offer, not out of any sense of prudishness but rather the ever so Adam sense of self-reliance. That was who Adam was, always had been, so Ronan tried not to push the topic much. Emphasis on  _ tried _ , because as much as he wanted to respect Adam's wishes, Ronan had his own wishes as well. Most of them included Adam by his side. Once, when he had slept on the floor of Adam's room in St. Agnes, Ronan had managed the miraculous feat of waking up before Adam did, only by a few moments, and so Ronan looked up and watched Adam wake up above him. From that moment on it had not left Ronan's mind how Adam looked as he awoke, and how lovely it would be to hold him as he did so, to kiss his knuckles and be the first thing Adam saw.

The last straw was not the rats, or the roaches, or the bed bugs, it was the wasps. Yes, lucky Adam punched the wall one day and heard loud buzzing. It would be easy enough to get the nest out, but the wasps revealed the way they got in. What had appeared to be a small amount of rot on the outside wall turned out to be a large amount of rot inside the wall, and inside the other walls. Basically, Adam's apartment would need to be all but gutted, so in a very un-Adam manner, he gave up, and moved to the barns. Perhaps it was because it had been a long day, perhaps it was because Adam knew deep down that Ronan's invitation was not one of pity but of love, out of desire to be close. And perhaps it was because Adam felt the same. Whatever the reason, in late April, Adam found himself packing a box and loading it into the hondoyota.

As Adam drove down one of the dirt roads out of Henrietta the clouds that had been threatening rain for days finally let go, and the drops started falling heavy on his windshield. Adam kept driving, the sooner he reached Ronan the better.

When he arrived at the barns Ronan was waiting with Chainsaw and an umbrella, and when Adam lifted his one box out of the trunk he was quick to take it from him and hand over the umbrella. It didn't take long to unpack, and Adam decided to take the time to start one of his final papers, leaving Ronan to sulk around him looking for attention. Night fell, and, as Adam found himself doing more and more with Ronan, he gave in to his soft eyes and pestering. They curled up under the covers of Ronan's bed and listened to his shitty electronica and the rain hitting the roof above them until they both fell asleep.

Adam, for the first time in memory, slept peacefully, and Ronan lay beside him, feeling electric.

*

When Ronan woke up he was met with a beautiful surprise: Adam Parrish, still sleeping, a soft smile on his perfect lips, his hair all over the place, legs tangled in blankets and bare torso looking like gold in the sunlight filtering through the window. 

Ronan wanted to reach out and touch him, to kiss every freckle spread across his back and shoulders, but he feared moving would wake him up and wipe the beautiful peaceful look off of Adam's face. As Ronan debated with himself over what he could do without waking the other boy, Adam stirred, and Ronan reached out to stroke his cheek. Adam's eyes fluttered open, long lashes tickling Ronan's hand. The soft smile remained.

*

A few months later, Adam packed up the BMW and drove north on the i95, away from everything he had ever known and on to something new. It was exciting, it was his dream, but a year ago when he dreamt of escaping Henrietta he had no intention of returning, there was nothing to return to. Now, as exciting as college was, it also meant leaving Ronan behind. It was harder to leave with something to return to.

Adam hoped that when classes started he would be distracted, and to an extent they did, but if there was one thing he had learned in high school it was that he had to sleep eventually, and that meant putting away distractions. 

Every night Adam went to bed and missed Ronan. Over five hundred miles away, he knew Ronan was missing him too, but that didn't do much to help. He lay awake and thought of how Ronan would run his fingers through his hair when he couldn't sleep. He would wake up in the morning to a blaring alarm and miss Ronan's calloused hand brushing across his cheek or his lips kissing his knuckles. They talked every day, kept Skype open while Adam studied and Ronan cooked, but the ache was still there.

Some days he hardly noticed it, but other days it was as if his very bones were missing Ronan's presence. He made friends, he went to parties, he told stories about Ronan. Telling stories helped in some ways, but at the same time it just drove the ache further into his bones.

*

When Adam finished his last exam of his first semester he left the building, got in his car, and drove, he stopped only once, to use the bathroom in a truck stop. He ate while he drove south down the i95, and five hundred and some odd miles later, what felt like a thousand years, Adam pulled the BMW into the dirt road that led to the barns. Chainsaw was flying overhead and Opal was coming down the long driveway, no shoes, jacket unzipped, in a full sprint, Adam's beat up old watch glinting on her wrist.

He turned the car onto the driveway, careful of Opal, now running alongside him. Standing on the porch, dumb hat and puffy jacket on, was Ronan, he was leaning against the post at the top of the stairs, and he was beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> As per tags, I have not been able to read call down the hawk yet so don't @ me if something goes against w/e canon that establishes (and pls don't spoil in comments, ty, much appreciated)
> 
> Kudos, comments, feedback all appreciated, ty for reading IDK why you would but ty.


End file.
